Taxi a venus
by 13InkHeart13
Summary: Spike recibe en su departamento la visita de su hermana mayor Twilight. (Spilight)


_**Lo sé, lo sé, ¿Cómo te atreves a publicar algo nuevo si aún no has continuado Into the fire?, pues solo puedo decir que me quede atascado con Fluttershy, como que no me convence lo que he escrito para su capítulo asi que deje de escribir un rato y al perder la practica mejor decidí hacer este One-Shot para desoxidarme un poco, espero que lo disfruten mientras tomo algo de vuelo para regresar a terminar Into the fire.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Spike en este fic tiene 20 y como yo soy muy apegado a la serie, y pues Twilight tiene más o menos 8-10 años cuando eclosionó a Spike pues Twilight tiene 28 años en este fic. Y Rarity unos años más que ella ósea unos 30-31.**_

 _ **La canción es Taxi a venus de la habitación roja**_

 **Taxi a venus**

 _ **Siempre lo hiciste asi, con arrogancia y actitud.**_

 _ **Siempre dabas que hablar, y te quedaba bien.**_

Siempre era la misma rutina, desde la primera vez había comenzado con una tonta excusa, esta vez fue "Olvidé un libro importante la última vez que estuve aquí".

La hermosa mujer entro con actitud confiada y arrogante al departamento del joven Spike, quien solo pudo abrirle paso, la miro en su traje de oficina, aquella falda recta y su saco pequeño que dejaba al descubierto su camisa de vestir lo suficientemente ajustada como para resaltar sus pechos que si bien no eran enormes eran de la medida justa para ser admirados.

\- ¿Este lugar es un desastre, no aprendiste nada cuando vivíamos juntos en casa? -pregunto Twilight en tono arrogante mientras miraba el hogar de su hermano pequeño.

"Sí que aprendí muchas cosas de ti" pensó el joven de 20 años.

-Debes hacer una lista de tus deberes en el hogar y realizarla correctamente, como cuando vivíamos juntos, sinceramente Spike creí que habrías copiado algunas de mis actitudes.

Twilight miraba todo el lugar con ojos críticos, el pequeño pero lujoso apartamento, uno entraba a la sala que contaba con una cantina minimalista en el fondo, y a su derecha una puerta llevaba a la cocina y después al comedor. Al lado de la cantina unas escaleras a las habitaciones superiores, tenía ropa aquí y allá, y muchos envases vacíos de comida rápida apilados en la mesa de la sala, pero dejando eso de lado el lugar estaba bastante limpio.

Spike que estaba recargado en el marco de la cocina mirando las largas piernas de su hermana enfundadas en esas pantimedias negras que velaban su blanca piel y terminaban en unas zapatillas de tacón corto bastante discretas pero que en su opinión le quedaban perfectas.

-Y… ¿qué libro olvidaste? -pregunto el chico, por ahora seguiría su juego.

-Emmmm… el de… Gráficas y… estadísticas de… ¿del comercio de Equestria…?

\- ¿Me preguntas o me respondes? -se burló Spike

Twilight se sonrojo y aparto la mirada de su hermanito.

\- ¿Qué tal la escuela, estas cumpliendo con tus tareas, tus exámenes van bien? -Twilight seguía evitando el contacto visual.

-Todo bien, no debes preocuparte no dejare en vergüenza a la estudiante favorita de la gran directora Celestia.

Twilight ahora era maestra de física en la universidad donde había estudiado, Spike estaba cursando su segundo año en la Statal Canterlot University, y la directora del plantel, Celestia, lo tenía en la mira por ser el hermano menor de su mejor estudiante.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso…-Twilight murmuro triste.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Spike seguía mirándola, sí que se veía hermosa con su cola de caballo y esos mechones que se dejaba a los lados de su rostro, y los esos lentes rojos, tan nerds lo volvían loco, la hacían verse tan inocente, Spike sonrió, Twilight era muchas cosas, pero inocente no era una de ellas.

-Y ¿vas a buscarlo? -el varón rompió el silencio, desde que había cumplido los 16 había dado el estirón y ahora con su metro ochenta era más alto que su hermana mayor, y cuanto más se acercaba a la adultez su cuerpo había ganado masa muscular, aún era delgado, pero definitivamente llamaba la atención de muchas chicas, y su rostro de rasgos finos y delicados junto a su cabello verde y alborotado, le ayudaba mucho.

\- ¿Buscar que?... oh el libro… si, si… -Twilight comenzó a moverse en la sala "buscando" el libro aquel, después de unos minutos en silencio en que Twilight fingía que revisaba el librero de la sala y las repisas, y Spike que solo seguía recargado viéndola, la mujer por fin hablo de nuevo y con la cara roja y la mirada al piso preguntó.

\- ¿Puedo revisar en tu cuarto?, tal vez lo olvide ahí

 **Y ahora quieres saber, que es lo que será de ti,**

 **entre el deseo y el dolor.**

 **Sigues haciéndote daño, buscando lo que no existe.**

Spike sonrió tristemente, Twilight jamás lo diría directamente, ¿verdad?, jamás lo admitiría, ni siquiera ahí a solas, a unos minutos de "hacerlo", le dolía demasiado para admitir que ella la perfecta Twilight tuviese… con su hermanito.

Spike no respondió por un momento pensó en enfrentarla en obligarla a pedir lo que quería, a dejar de fingir, que venía a buscar algo que claramente no existía, pero cuando Twilight levanto la mirada vio sus ojos llenos de deseo, y sabía que él tenía la misma mirada.

¿Por qué la vida era asi de cruel, por qué dolía amar de esa manera?

 _ **Te pierdes, no te resistes**_ _._

Y Spike sabía que ya estaba perdido, estaba perdido igual que ella, y al igual que ella no podía resistirse.

Asi que subieron ambos a la habitación de Spike, al entrar una cama desordenada les dio la bienvenida, Twilight ya estaba a punto de regañar de nuevo a Spike, pero este la sorprendió abrasándola por detrás, rodeando su cintura, y enterrando su boca en el cuello de la mujer, dio un beso.

Twilight gimió sorprendida, pero no se alejó, al contrario, la chica arqueo su cuerpo en un acto reflejo para sentir más cerca de Spike mientras giraba su rostro para besarlo.

Ambos se entregaron al momento tratando de destruirse los labios mutuamente, un beso furioso y lleno de necesidad y deseo contenido, cuando se separaron sus labios quedaron unidos por una línea de saliva.

Spike giró, y cuando ella trato de abrazarlo él la empujo haciéndola caer a la cama, el chico se quitó la camiseta de Rock que tenía puesta dejando ver tu delgado pero trabajado abdomen, Twilight se mordió el labio inferior extasiada.

-Tu turno-Spike entonces comenzó a quitarle aquella ropa de oficina, casi salvajemente, Twilight le ayudaba también desesperada, pronto quedo en sostén, uno de encaje purpura que combinaba con su cabello.

Spike se tomó un momento para admirarla asi, logrando que su hermana se sonrojara.

Twilight ya no quería esperar, asi que levantándose se lanzó a quitar el cinturón del joven, Spike sonrió ante esta acción, era increíble ver a la nerd Twilight asi de desesperada por desnudarlo, ¿qué pensarían sus amigas si la vieran ahora?

¿Qué pensaría Rarity?

Rio ante el pensamiento de que su novia lo encontrara en esa situación con su hermana.

Pero no pudo pensar en esto mucho tiempo, cuando sintió los labios de Twilight trabajar en su parte más sensible.

Gimió, cerrando los ojos de placer, mientras sus manos se iban inconscientes a la cabeza de la chica, ella alzo la vista sin dejar de lamer, se veía preciosa sonrojada y con la boca llena de él, a él le encantaba verla a los ojos mientras lo hacía, y ella lo sabía.

"¿Hará estas cosas con Flash?" se preguntó Spike amargando el dulce momento.

"Supongo que sí, él es su esposo al final de cuentas" Spike miro los dedos que ahora rodeaban su miembro, y noto la marca del anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

"Al menos se quitó el jodido anillo, sabe que cuanto odio verla con él"

Twilight que sintió el cambio de humor de Spike, mordió un poco.

-Auch ¡- el joven trato de alejarse, pero ella lo sostuvo de sus nalgas y lo atrajo hacia ella tratando de tragar lo más posible, provocando que Spike gimiera más alto aún.

Cuando ella misma se alejó tosiendo un poco por haber forzado su garganta, lo miró de nuevo.

Twilight beso de nuevo aquella parte tan especial del chico.

Spike suspiró, era demasiado hermosa, demasiado linda para decir que no a cualquier cosa que ella pidiera.

-Ok, ahora me toca comer a mi-dijo pervertida mente, el joven, la tomó de la cintura y la levanto para de nuevo lanzarla a su cama, le quito de un jalón la falda, y cuando ella trato de ayudarle quitándose las pantimedias, él la detuvo y arrodillándose frente a ella sumergió su rostro entre las piernas de su chica, y aspiro el aroma de la humedad y el calor que despedía el secreto de Twilight, después de un rato embriagándose con el aroma por comenzó a lamer, aun sobre la ropa.

Twilight se retorcía mirando el techo, o bueno lo miraría si no estuviese cerrando los ojos a causa del placer, a cada segundo se empapaba más, y el calor entre sus piernas ya era un infierno, solo Spike podía provocar esa clase de calor, se sentía hervir en sus manos, todo su cuerpo ardía, su piel entera se llenaba de sudor, y algo muy parecido a la fiebre le confundía la mente.

Spike rompió las pantimedias, e hizo a un lado la tanga de encaje purpura y por fin probó directamente los jugos de Twilight.

Ella gritó, era irreal sentir la lengua de Spike dentro de ella, siempre había sido tan larga, una más de sus peculiaridades únicas.

Twilight se arrancó el sostén, para acariciar sus pechos, en especial sus pezones que ya estaban durísimos y reclamando atención, mientras ella jugaba algo rudamente con ellos, sintió como su hermanito metía dos dedos en ella, lo que la hizo gritar de nuevo y arquearse en la cama tratando de acercarse más a él, Spike lamia y acariciaba cada punto sensible de ella, años de práctica, él ya conocía el mapa completo de su sexo, y sabia como llevarla a la cima lento y tierno, o rápido y rudo, esta vez seria rápido y violento, y a ella le encantaba la idea , había sido una semana demasiado estresante, necesitaba desahogarse pronto.

Asi en menos de un minuto ella ya estaba bañando de su miel la boca de su amante.

Después de beber todo aquel néctar Spike se levantó y dejo que Twilight recuperara el aliento.

Mientras tanto se terminó de quitar el pantalón y su ropa interior que había quedado en sus tobillos, cuando su amante lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, pero con hambre en la mirada, él se subió a la cama y de rodillas la jalo de la cintura.

-Mis medias…-Twilight trato de quitárselas de nuevo, pero el chico se lo impidió.

-Asi me gustas, te ves hermosa en licra-ella se puso aún más roja de lo que ya estaba.

El ojiverde acomodo las piernas de Twilight en sus hombros acercando sus sexos a solo un centímetro de tocarse la penetración fue dura y firme, ella gimió mordiéndose el labio, él gruño como todo un depredador, Spike la tomó de su cintura y comenzó a moverse duro y rápido, la humedad de ella lo hacía fácil pero aun asi estaba estrechísima, Spike se esforzó por lograr que Twilight volviera a estar a punto ayudándose de caricias a su clítoris con una mano y con la otra en uno de sus pechos, la chica usaba sus propias manos para acariciar erráticamente cualquier parte de Spike que pudiese alcanzar.

Pronto ambos gemían y bufaban entrecortadamente mientras sus músculos se tensaban listos para el clímax, Spike se inclinó por fin sobre su chica, haciendo que las rodillas de Twilight quedaran casi en a lado de su rostro, lo cual provocó que él entrara aún más en ella.

Quiso chillar de placer y porque no, un poco de dolor, pero Spike la beso salvajemente para callarla, ella sintió como el orgasmo de Spike se acercaba y el de ella también, otra cosa exclusiva de Spike, solo con él podía correrse simultáneamente, solo con él podía acoplarse tan bien y terminar juntos.

Ella rompió el beso.

-Afuera… Spike… Afuera…-pero contrario a sus palabras, ella bajo las piernas de los hombros del chico y rodeándolo con ellas lo atrapó, trenzando sus pies y atrayéndolo mas a ella como queriendo que estuviese más adentro….

Por fin ambos de nuevo besándose alcanzaron el clímax.

Spike dio cinco últimos y fuertísimos empujones, cada uno seguido de un disparo de su esencia, y ella lo acompaño todo el tiempo con deliciosas contracciones de su propio orgasmo.

 _ **Te pones la ropa en silencio,**_

 _ **me dices que no puedes quedarte.**_

 _ **Mientras te mueres por dentro, y te engañas**_

De nuevo Spike está mirando en silencio la silueta de Twilight, ella es una sombra recortada contra la luz del atardecer y la habitación está a oscuras, ella está vistiéndose, no hay palabras ahora ya no puede fingir que vino de visita, o a dejar un recado de sus padres, o a buscar un libro que jamás olvido, solo queda el recuerdo, el sudor y la humedad que se llevara con ella, al final se quita tanto las rotas pantimedias y las bragas también, no puede llegar asi a su casa.

-Quédate-dice él, sabiendo la respuesta de ante mano.

-No puedo quedarme- pero se nota en su mirada que todo su ser quiere hacerlo, Twilight desea quedarse esta noche, y la siguiente y la siguiente... pero es imposible, ahora tiene que irse tiene que irse lejos de él, esta tan arrepentida, tan asqueada de ella misma, por hacer lo que acaba de hacer, siempre es lo mismo, después de terminar ella se siente sucia, está temblando tanto que tiene que sentarse en la cama a medio vestir.

 _ **Coges un Taxi en el centro,**_

 _ **Y quieres que te lleve tan lejos, como el arrepentimiento consigue**_.

Spike se levanta y la abraza desde la espalda como hace años ella lo abrasaba a él cuando era más pequeño que ella.

 _ **La noche acabará, no durará para siempre.**_

 _ **Entre el deseo y el dolor**_

 _ **Sigues haciéndote daño, buscando lo que no existe**_

 _ **Te pierdes no te resistes.**_

-Aún hay tiempo, la noche aun no acaba-Spike le susurra en el oído, la siente estremecerse.

Twilight mira el reloj de noche que tiene Spike a lado de su cama, aún hay tiempo, pero sabe que entre más sexo tenga con Spike más daño se está haciendo ella misma, entre más amor del peliverde reciba más difícil es regresar a su casa, más difícil fingir ante la gente, casi imposible convivir con su esposo, buscando en su corazón un amor hacia Flash que no existe, todo es para Spike, no quiere quedarse más tiempo, pero lo desea tanto, es tan fácil perderse en sus brazos, tan sencillo dejarse amar, no puede resistirse.

Twilight misma lo besa suavemente, esta vez Spike la desnuda suavemente, ya desnuda, la recuesta cuan larga es sobre sus cobijas, y comienza a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo desde su cabello bajando por su rostro, labios, cuello, hombros y pechos, aquí se detiene más de lo debido, baja hasta su vientre y haciéndola girar un poco besa la estrella tatuada en su nalga derecha, y Twilight está llorando, llora de amor, de felicidad por saberse amada por él, pero también llora de dolor, y sufrimiento, por no poder estar junto a él siempre.

Spike ya está besando la punta de sus dedos de los pies, lo cual hace que lance pequeñas ricitas aun cuando está llorando todavía.

Spike regresa por el mismo camino y cuando esta frente a ella la besa, la sal de sus lágrimas empapa de su sabor al beso, pero él insiste y esta vez hacen el amor, lento, suave, mirándose todo el tiempo a los ojos, esta es la forma más peligrosa, cuando solo es pasión y lujuria es el cuerpo el que se vuelve adicto, cuando hacen el amor, son sus corazones los que se vuelven dependientes uno del otro.

Twilight lo abraza tan estrechamente, que por un momento piensa que de verdad pueden fundirse en un solo ser.

Cuando llegan a la cima mantienen los ojos abiertos mirándose, el ahogándose en sus ojos magenta, ella ardiendo en el fuego verde de su mirada.

 _ **Te pones la ropa en silencio,**_

 _ **me dices que no puedes quedarte.**_

 _ **Mientras te mueres por dentro, y te engañas.**_

La noche cae y ella se levanta toma una ducha, será sospechoso, pero sería más obvio llegar con el olor de Spike en su piel, ya está planeando una mentira tal vez tenga que usar a Fluttershy para que mienta por ella, de nuevo, la tímida mujer solo sabe la mitad del engaño de Twilight, no lo aprueba, pero es leal y le ayuda con sus mentiras.

La bella y exitosa mujer ahora ya arreglada, por fin esta lista para partir, sus pasos son erráticos, siempre le pasa al terminar, se siente sucia, depravada, enferma, pervertida.

Tener sexo con su hermanito la está matando, no tenerlo la mataría definitivamente.

Pero esta será la última vez, jamás volverá hacerlo, se engaña.

 _ **Coges un Taxi en el centro,**_

 _ **Y quieres que te lleve tan lejos,**_

 _ **como el arrepentimiento consigue.**_

Spike la ve marcharse y se odia por no poderla detener, se siente débil, derrotado, un niño pequeño.

Twilight detiene un taxi, da su dirección será un viaje largo, es lo que necesita estar lejos, pero sabe que no hay una distancia suficientemente grande para olvidarlo.

 _ **Si aparece en el cielo tu estrella,**_

 _ **la persigo en las noches eternas.**_

 _ **Te buscaba en cada mañana,**_

 _ **pero nadie tenía tu cara**_

Spike está mirando el cielo desde el balcón de su departamento, en el piso 30, es media noche y gracias a ello puede ver un cielo estrellado inusualmente despejado, y ahí está, la estrella de seis picos, apenas y se nota una pequeña luz rosada en el cielo, pero él sabe que la estrella tiene seis picos y está rodeada de otras cinco estrellas más pequeñas, el Y Twilight lo descubrieron cuando eran niños y a ella le gusto tanto que se lo tatuó en su culo, el único acto de rebeldía en la universidad que había cometido la estudiante número uno, bueno el único acto de rebeldía además de acostarse con su hermano desde que este cumplió los 15.

Abecés a Spike le parecía que sería más fácil perseguir y alcanzar esa estrella, que alcanzar a Twilight, mañana iría a la universidad, y la buscaría por toda la escuela, pero ella lo evitaba a toda costa en lugares públicos, y el solo se quedaría atrapado con gente sin importancia, con personas que no eran ella.

 _ **Si aparece en el cielo tu estrella,**_

 _ **La persigo en las noches eternas.**_

 _ **Te buscaba en cada mañana,**_

 _ **pero nada es como esperaba.**_

Y como siempre enojado y frustrado recurriría a Rarity, la hermosa modista, pero sabía que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara con ella o cuanto sexo tuviese, nunca servía, nunca olvidaba a Twilight, y nunca lo haría.

Cuando comenzó esto, cuando ella lo arrastro a esto jamás creyó que terminaría asi, esto no era lo que esperaba, definitivamente esto no es como se suponía que seria.

 **Taxi a venus**

 **La habitación roja**

 **Se supone que es one-shot pero si veo muchos favoritos chance y la continuo.**


End file.
